Konoha no Kitsune
by TheBelgian
Summary: AU Naruto at the age of five gets gravely wounded when he is yet again attacked by the villagers of Konohagakure. He gets rescued by a certain girl with three dogs. His wounds however are too grave but the Kyuubi has a plan. Hanyou Naruto Pairing: NaruHana
1. Prologue

Well here it goes... My first ever writing experience!

Summary: AU Naruto at the age of five gets gravely wounded when he is yet again attacked by the villagers of Konohagakure. He gets rescued by a certain girl with three dogs. His wounds however are too grave but the Kyuubi has a plan. Hanyou Naruto Pairing: NaruHana

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Summon/Kyuubi speech, Jutsu and Jinchuuriki speech"**

'_**Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**_

Prologue:

* * *

_Konohagakure, October 10th_

The Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, king of all demons and worst nightmare of the villagers of a certain Hidden Village. It was a terrifying sight, a huge fox with nine tails that could easily wipe out an entire village without breaking a sweat. That was precisely what it was trying to do at this moment, destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. The Hidden Leaf Village however was a ninja village full of powerful ninja that would do anything to stop the Kyuubi.

And that is how we got where we are now. The giant fox fighting of hordes of ninja bombarding it with jutsu, trying to keep it away from the village until the Hokage arrived. Minato Namikaze was regarded as the strongest ninja alive, he was a true Seal Master trained by Jiraiya of the Sannin himself. He was responsible for destroying the armies of Iwagakure in the Third Great Shinobi War. His trademark jutsu, the **Rasengan** and **Hiraishin no jutsu** were a terrifying combination. Against the Kyuubi though he wasn't all that great, he tried everything he could but it was all in vain. He had one last chance, this chance was called Naruto.

Naruto was Minato's son, just born a few minutes ago. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki, one of the strongest Kunoichi of the Leaf. Unfortunately Kushina died right after his birth due to the stress of the Kyuubi attack.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

Next to the Hokage's desk stood a crib. In this crib there lay a beautiful new-born baby with golden locks. It was a peaceful sight, but not for long. Minato appeared next to the crib by using his Hiraishin no jutsu. He looked at his son. "Naruto my son, I'm sorry. I tried fighting the Kyuubi but we can't hold him off. There's only one way to stop it, I'll have to seal it away… in you." Minato was crying by now, he hated doing this to his son. He picked Naruto up and held him in front of him. Naruto was awake now and he was looking at his father with his beautiful blue orbs. Minato sighed "Naruto know that I love you, I always will." He teleported back to the battlefield, formed some hand seals and yelled **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** there was a huge puff of smoke and when it cleared there was a giant toad, Gamabunta the Toad Chief.

"**Minato why have you summoned me?"** the huge toad asked.

"'Bunta I need your help with the Kyuubi over there, could you bring me closer I need to seal it away." Minato answered, now back in tears.

"**Well I can try but it won't be easy, that's for sure!"**

"Thanks, just get close and I'll handle the rest."

Gamabunta jumped at the Kyuubi trying to at least keep him still while Minato sealed the fox. Kyuubi came to a stop while focusing on the giant toad in front of him. Bunta quickly charged the fox and kept him still while Minato was about to begin the sealing. Before the Yondaime could begin, Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi sunshin'd in.

"Minato are you sure there's no other way?"

"No Sarutobi there isn't."

"Then at least let me seal him, he needs his father!"

"I'm sorry Sarutobi I can't, it's my responsibility."

"But you can't leave young Naruto behind like this, that's your responsibility! He already lost his mother."

"The village and you'll be there for him. Like I said this is my responsibility."

"Minato what do you mean the village, you're sealing that monster in him. What if the word gets out he's got that thing inside of him?" The Sandaime reasoned

"I have faith in the villagers. I believe they'll see past that and see him for the hero he is!" Minato shouted.

"Fine Minato…" Sarutobi gave in. he could see nothing was going to change his mind and the only thing he could do was try his best to protect Naruto from the villagers.

**"Fuuinjutsu: Shiki Fuujin!"**

And it was done; the Kyuubi was gone, sealed inside the new-born baby. Sarutobi sighed, he had hoped he could change Minato's mind. He couldn't and now the only thing he could do was protect little Naruto.

* * *

_Hokage's Office_

"Well it's done, Kyuubi is gone." Sarutobi said to no one in particular.

"But I won't let you suffer for it Naruto. I'll have to change your name; Naruto Uzumaki sounds good doesn't it?" The Sandaime mused. _'I'll have to tell the council though. But I'll at least pass a law, one that won't let them tell anyone. I'll make it an S-ranked secret. '_

And so begins the story of Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

So what did you think? I hope it's not too bad since as I said it's my first time writing anything. But anyways please send me some reviews if you have any remarks.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here I am with chapter 1. I never intended to finish this chapter on the same day as the prologue but I guess it's a good thing right?

* * *

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"**Summon/Kyuubi speech, Jutsu and Jinchuuriki speech"**

'_**Summon/Kyuubi thoughts'**_

* * *

Chapter 1:

_Konohagakure, October 10th, five years later_

Naruto's fifth birthday, any child's favorite day. In Naruto's case however it's a bit different, because his birthday was the same day of the Kyuubi attack. Naruto was never really like throughout the Leaf Village, one of the reasons he like to play pranks. Bad attention is better than no attention, right?

Today however the villagers seemed to hate him more than normal. That's why Naruto was running through the streets. He was running from a mob.

"GET BACK HERE, YOU DEMON"

"STOP RUNNING, YOU BRAT! YOU'VE CAUSED ENOUGH SUFFERING!"

These were among the shouts of said mob. The grief of the fifth anniversary of their loved one's deaths became too heavy. They wanted to punish the Kyuubi for his deeds, and punish him they would! The mob wasn't just villagers though, some of the ninja wanted to avenge their comrades by killing the demon.

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything, I swear!" Naruto yelled at the mob behind him. He didn't get it, why did all the villagers hate him this much. What had he done to deserve this? He weaved between buildings, rushing through alleys, trying to escape them. He couldn't outrun them though and then it happened; the worst thing possible. He ran into a dead-end.

Naruto turned around he could see and hear the mob coming. _'I need to get out of here! They're really mad at me this time and I didn't even do anything!' _looking around frantically he could see the mob entering the alley. He didn't see an exit though and he was scared, scared for his life. The ninja at the front of the mob could see his movements, looking for an exit.

"Oh no you won't! You can't escape, demon-brat!" one of the Shinobi yelled. He threw four kunai at Naruto. Naruto, still looking for an exit, didn't see them coming so he was pinned against the wall, at the mercy of the villagers and Shinobi. They closed in on Naruto, ready to start the horrible torture. They stabbed him, burned him with katon jutsu, beat him until his lights went out. Not too long after Naruto went lost consciousness a shout of **"Gatsuuga!"** could be heard and the mob was forced to back away from Naruto. A huge tornado struck the ground before Naruto and when it stopped it showed Tsume Inuzuka, her partner Kuromaru and a ten-year-old girl.

"You'll leave him alone! Now leave! All of you!" Tsume yelled. She was furious that they'd do something like this to a child. The Inuzuka clan did lose a good number of members in the Kyuubi attack but they never blamed Naruto for it. They knew the difference between the kunai and the scroll. The little girl ran over to Naruto and pulled the kunai out of him. He then just slumped to the ground. Tsume came and put Naruto on Kuromaru's back and they returned to the Inuzuka clan compound.

* * *

_Meanwhile in Naruto's mindscape_

Naruto woke up hearing dripping noises. When he sat up he noticed he was in a place that looked like a sewer. "O man did they really have to dump me in the sewer?" he said to himself but then he heard breathing. "Hello, is anyone there? Anyone at all?" No one answered. Naruto decided to try to find the source of this breathing. He saw light at the end of the sewer tunnel he figured the breathing came from there. He cautiously walked towards the end of the tunnel, when he got there he entered a huge room with giant steel bars on the other end of the room. On the middle of these bars there was a small piece of paper with the kanji for seal. He walked closer to the cage hearing the breathing get louder. Suddenly two huge eyes appeared with blood-red pupils. Naruto was scared now, what did he get himself into?

"**Hello kit. Finally decided to show me your face huh?"**

"W-who are y-you?" stuttered Naruto.

"**Oh but I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko!" **laughed the fox.

"K-Kyuubi? But why are you here? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"**We're in your mindscape kit. I'm sealed inside of you by that damned Yondaime."**

"Sealed? But the Yondaime killed you! Get out of my mind!" Naruto yelled.

"**He didn't kill me kit. I'm a being of pure chakra I can't be killed. And as much as I'd like to get out of here, I can't. I'm sealed remember!" **The fox said pointing one of his now visible tails at the seal on the bars.

"So it's your fault the villagers act like this towards me?" Naruto looked confused now. He finally knew the reasons for their abuse and those glares he got.

"**Yes kit I am indeed the one responsible and for that I'm sorry. I truly am, I never meant to attack the village in the first place. But that's beside the point now. The reason you're in here is because of those villagers. They did some serious damage kit."**

"The villagers? How bad is it?"

"**Did you ever wonder why you never got sick or how it is you heal so fast?"** Naruto nodded. **"Well kit it's because of me. I can heal you a lot faster than you normally do with my youki. Well the problem is that right now you're beyond repairs without any side effects."**

"Really it was you?" Kyuubi nodded. "Thanks I guess. But what do you mean side effects?"

"**Well I mean you won't be fully human anymore. You'll become a Hanyou, a half-demon. The biggest drawback will be that you might gain some Kitsune traits. While you'll be a lot stronger and your chakra will change to youki. You might change physically as well. Youki is many times more potent than regular chakra and having your own youki will help your healing factor even further."**

"Hmm… So it's either die or become a half-demon?" Kyuubi nodded "Well I guess I don't really have a choice then do I?"

"**Kit it's the best choice for you. Believe me, you'll be stronger, smarter and better at pranking too! I'll even help you train your Kitsune abilities, you might not know too much about being a ninja but it'll make you a better ninja too."**

"O-okay Kyuubi, I'll do it." _'It's not like I have too much of a choice.'_

"**All right kit. I'll see you later then. When you wake up you'll be healed and if you want to talk to me just think about me. Since you've visited here the mental link has been opened."**

* * *

Okay chapter one's finished.

I don't really have a plan ready of this story but I figure I'll just go on and wing it since I wouldn't even know how to plan it anyway.

Leave a review if you want more or if you have any constructive criticism.


End file.
